Mystery
by Azusaki Seora
Summary: kisah seorang 5 namja bersahabat yang mengalami kejadian yang lumayan horror. udah langsung baca aja ! jangan lupa reviewnya haha, Arigatou...


_**MISTERY**_

**Comedy, friendship, Horror**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer : semua milik tuhan**

**Chast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee HyukJae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee DongHae, Lee SungMin, and Key.**

**Warning : Typo menyebar, judul kagak nyambung. Kalo ngga suka mending tidak usah baca ini.**

_Enjoyyyy~~~ hati-hati ini kisah nyata _

Suatu hari diruang kelas bernama albert Einstein terjadi kejadian horror yang dialami oleh sekumpulan namja (yang ngakunya) paling tampan disekolahnya. Saat itu pada waktu sebelum pramuka, mereka berlima kyuhyun, eunhyuk, ryeowook, donghae dan sungmin sedang berada dikelas. Dikelas hanya ada mereka berlima saja kini karena murid yang lainnya sudah menuju taman atau lapangan sekolah.

"hoy, pramuka woy…"Ucap eunhyuk dengan GAJEnya

"dikelas aja dulu ! kakaknya belum dating ini."Sahut sungmin dengan entengnya.

Ke-5 namja itu membereskan buku mereka yang berserakan di meja dan memakai peralatan pramuka yang harus mereka pakai.

"hyuk, lipetin kacu aku dong !"pinta kyuhyun ke eunhyuk yang sedang menutup tasnya.

"sini, kebiasaan banget sih."ucap eunhyuk sembari melipat kacu kyuhyun, setelah itu kyuhyun memakainya.

Setiap pramuka memang mereka berlima sudah biasa mengisi waktu luang mereka menunggu kakak Pembina pramukanya datang di kelas.

Mereka berlima kini berdiri didepan jendela. Dibawah terlihat banyak murid murid yang sedang mengisi waktu luang mereka dengan bercanda di lapangan dan taman.

"Hai donghae, hai eunhyuk, hai kyuhyun, hai ryeowook."teriak salah satu teman mereka, key. Sungmin yang merasa hanya namanyalah yang tidak disebut langsung menongolkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

"Aku nggak disapa ?"tanga sungmin sambil cemberut.

"Haloo, Lee Sungmin… hahaha"lanjut key sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"hai Fans…" Sungmin menjawab dengan semangat. Mereka berempat kembali duduk dikursi yang ada dikelas kecuali kyuhyun yang tetap diam di depan jendela.

"eh, nyanyi yuk !" Usul donghae nggak nyantai.

"solo-solo yuk." Sungmin menambah usul.

"wookie, ayuk nyanyi." Bujuk donghae sambil sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ryeowook.

"nggak ah, aku lagi ngga mood nyanyi." Jawab ryeowook dengan juteknya.

"kyuhyun ayuk nyanyi, suaramukan yang paling bagus."bujuk donghae, tapi yang dibujuk malah tidak menjawab dan tetap menatap keluar jendela.

"kyu, kamu kenapa ? kok diam aja ?" Tanya sungmin khawatir.

"tau, kamu kayak orang kesurupan tau." Tambah ryeowook

"ngomong napa kyu ! jangan bikin takut kita." Omel eunhyuk. Dari banyaknya yang bertanya ada apa dengan kyuhyun, kyuhyun tetap diam.

"ih… kenapa jadi horror gini." Ucap sungmin

"mana ganjil lagi jumlahnya." Lanjut eunhyuk.

"hihihi, kyu jangan bercanda deh ! nggak lucu tau." Ucap ryeowook sambil ketawa mistik.

"ih wookie ketawa kamu jadi bikin suasana tambah serem." Ucap donghae.

"ih… hihihi kok ketawa aku bisa serem gini ya ?" ucap ryeowook panik sendiri.

"udah napa ryeowook, jangan nambah horror" Ucap sungmin. Setelah tawa ryeowook mereda semua kembali terdiam.

"ada yang natap kita sinis dari pojokan." Ucap ryeowook. Kebiasaan dia yang terkadang serih melihat makhluk gaib disekitar kini diungkapin.

"ah udah ah, aku mau ketoilet." Ucap eunhyuk sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"ikut woy." Ucap ryeowook sambil berlari kearah eunhyuk disusul dengan Donghae dan Sungmin. Baru saja sampai dipintu mereka ingat bahwa kyuhyun terlupakan.

"kyuhyunnie, kau mau ikut nggak ? sendirian loh…" ucap sungmin. Lagi lagi kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"dikelas aja yuk, kasian dia." Lanjut sungmin sambil menarik tangan donghae untuk menemaninya, sedangkan eunhyuk dan ryeowook mulai melanjutkan perjalannan mereka ke toilet dengan takut-takut.

"kyu, udah dong bercandanya, ini udah keterlaluan ."ucap donghae yang sekarang duduk di meja guru.

"tau nih, udah napa, bikin takut tau." Sahut sungmin. Dan terjadi lagi, kyuhyun hnya terdiam.

TONG NREEENG

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" suara teriakan dari luar kelas yang berasal dari suara ryeowook dan eunhyuk itu membuat sungmin dan donghae ikut berteriak juga karena kaget

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" teriak sungmin dan donghae. Kalian tau mereka berteriak karena apa ? jawabannya Cuma karna suara bel yang bunyi, dan anehnya saat yang lain berteriak karena kaget sedangkan kyuhyun masih dengan posisi awalnya yaitu diam.

Ryeowook dan eunhyuk terlihat berlari dari luar kelas ke dalam kelas. "Fiuhh, kaget ." ucap eunhyuk

"Ya, kalian yang teriak ? bikin kaget saja." Ucap Donghae sambil bangun berdiri dari jatuhnya tadi dari meja karna kaget. Ryeowook dan eunhyuk hanya bisa nyengir sambil membentuk jari huruf V.

"kyuhyun kamu masih diam aja, kamu kenapa sih sebenarnya ?" Tanya eunhyuk. Yang ditanya malah tetap diam

"ne, dia masih diam terus dari tadi." Bukannya kyuhyun yang menjawab justru malah donghae yang menjawab. Donghae berjalan mendekat kearah samping kyuhyun, ia memperhatikan kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"untung saja matanya nggak merah, itu berarti dia nggak lagi kesurupan."ucap donghae.

"Ya, kmu kira sepeti yang di film-film apa ? aigoo…" sungmin cuma bisa geleng-geleng meladeni tingkah ikan mokpo satu ini.

Semua kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membalikan badannya kearah keempat namja sahabatnya itu sembari memegang buttnya sendiri dan berucap-

"Mi-mian hyung aku nahan BAB dari tadi. Aku nyerah, aku udah nggak tahan hyunggg…" ucap kyuhyun dengan panik lari ke kamar mandi sambil memegangi ehm atau lebih tepatnya menahan supaya sisa makanan yang ia makan tidak keluar duluan.

Donghae, ryeowook, eunhyuk, dan sungmin hanya bisa cengo sambil melihat kyuhyun yang kesusahan nahan BABnya sambil lari.

"jadi, dari tadi dia diam itu Cuma buat nahan BAB ?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Cuma gara-gara ini kita sampai ketakutan ?" sambung sungmin.

"kenapa nahan BAB bisa jadi horror begini ya ?" sambung lagi donghae.

"oh… jadi itu cara baru buat nahan BAB ya ? berarti nanti kalau aku mau nahan BAB aku harus jadi patung dulu ?" ucap eunhyuk dengan pabonya.

Di Sisi Lain

Suara benda jatuh keair sangat jelas terdengar sangat jelas. Seorang namja tampan sedang memasangkan raut wajahnya seperti orang emosi sambil duduk dikloset. Kyuhyun.

"yaaaaa… keluarlah kau !" entah namja bernama kyuhyun itu berbicara dengan siapa. Suaranya yang keras terdengar sampai keluar kamar mandi, terdengar oleh keempat hyungdeulnya.

"hahahahahhaha, sepertinya kyunnie sedang berjuang."celetuk asal eunhyukyang disambut tawa para temannya yang lain.

**OWARI, TAMAT**

/Pandang ff diatas/ gaje banget sumpah -_-

Aku agak nggak yakin sih mau publish ff ini, tapi biarlah

Ini ff special aku persembahkan buat sahabat aku SALAD (sovy, annida, livia, alin, dinda/me). Karna ini ff terinspirasi dari mereka. Dan ide ff ini annida yang nganjurin.

Walau ini ff pendek banget ceritanya tapi butuh usaha loh buatnya, jadi tolong review OK ? setidaknya hargai lah aku barang sedikit saja

Terakhir, Makasih ya sudah baca, di tunggu reviewnya


End file.
